footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
Adrian Boothroyd
| cityofbirth = Baildon, Bradford | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Defender | currentclub = Free Agent | clubnumber = | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = 1989–1990 1990–1992 1992–1993 1993–1996 1996–1998 | clubs = Huddersfield Town Bristol Rovers Heart of Midlothian Mansfield Town Peterborough United | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = 2005–2008 2009–2010 2010–2011 | managerclubs = Watford Colchester United Coventry City }} Club career Early career PAST CLUBS Coaching career In February 2001, Norwich appointed their first youth team coach for 15 years when they announced Adrian Boothroyd would replace Keith Webb. 30 year old Adrian joined from Peterborough where he had been Assistant Academy Director under Kit Carson. Despite his young age, Adrian already held an UEFA A class coaching certificate. Adrian joined Peterborough as a player from Manfield. Earlier in his career, he had played for Bristol Rovers, Hudderfield and Hearts. In October 2003, he surprised the Canaries by quitting their successful Academy (Ryan Jarvis, Ian Henderson, Dean Sinclair, Jason Shackell, Joe Lewis etc) to take over as Youth Development Manager at West Bromwich Albion - made all the more surprising by the fact that WBA did not have Academy status. Sammy Morgan took over the management of the day-to-day coaching of Norwich's Under-19s in the interim period He quit the Baggies for Leeds United in July 2004 when he was offered the chance to join Kevin Blackwell's first team coaching squad. On 29th March 2005, Watford surprisingly named Boothroyd as successor to manager Ray Lewington who had been sacked the previous week. He signed a 12month rolling contract. Experienced Keith Burkinshaw, the former Tottenham and West Brom boss, was named Boothroyd's number two. Boothroyd, who included Hornets former joint stand-in boss Nigel Gibbs and reserve team manager David Hockaday in his back-room staff, said: "I've been working for this moment for a long time. I'm absolutely delighted - I have fallen on my feet." Watford chairman Graham Simpson said: "The board were unanimous in recognising Adrian's potential to become a great new, young manager." Boothroyd has departed Elland Road with the blessing of manager Kevin Blackwell. He said: "I would never stand in Adrian's way when it comes to taking up a managerial vacancy. He has been a very valuable member of the coaching staff and we will all miss the experience he brought to his job and his jovial character." Watford's impressive 2005/6 campaign saw Adrian linked by many papers on 11th December 2005 with the managerial vacancy at Southampton following Harry Redknapp's resignation and return to Portsmouth. Instead, Adrian signed a four year contract with the Hornets and led them to the Championship play-offs where they defeated Crystal Palace in the semi-finals before beating Leeds 3-0 at the Millennium Stadium in Cardiff, to win a place in the Premiership. In March 2007, The Sun suggested that Boothroyd might take over running the England Under-21 team from Man City's Stuart Pearce. Despite Watford's relegation back into the Championship at the end of the 2006/7 season, Aidy was awarded an extension to his contract until 2010. Boothroyd left Watford on 3rd November 2008 by mutual consent with the club then in 21st place in the Championship. Watford's chairman Graham Simpson said "Both parties feel his tenure at the club is simply at an end. We have mutually decided that a parting of the ways is in the best interests of all concerned." Malky Mackay was appointed as caretaker manager with Martin Hunter assisting. Simpson told BBC Three Counties Radio: "I think he's done a fabulous job. But I think with all managers, especially younger ones, sometimes they need a break. It's a very intense business to be involved in. I think he did a great job initially. To get us into the Premiership on our wage bill as he did was phenomenal. I don't think there's any disgrace for someone to say 'I've done three or four years and I need a break'. Perhaps a break isn't such a bad idea. You can take a look and see all the good things you have done and perhaps the things you need to learn from and you come again. I believe Aidy will definitely come again as a manager." Boothroyd was later linked with vacancies at Swindon and Leeds. He was quickly installed as the Bookies' favourtie to take charge at Carrow Road following the sacking of Glenn Roeder on 14th January 2009. In June 2009, Aidy expressed his interest in the managerial vacancy at Swansea created when Roberto Martinez joined Wigan to replace Sunderland-bound Steve Bruce. He was appointed as Colchester manager on 2nd September 2009, succeeding Paul Lambert who had joined Norwich. Boothroyd said "The club is progressive, it's not on a downward, it's on an up and it wants to go forward. That's what I want to do, I think there's a real chance of getting some momentum and getting some success here and I want to be a part of it. After meeting chairman Robbie Cowling and his board, straight away I got excited about it and I put that at the forefront of my mind, because the guy you work with is important." On 20th May 2010, Aidy took over as Coventry boss replacing the sacked Chris Coleman. He signed a three year deal with compensation going to Colchester United. Aidy said "This is a big club and a big challenge but is one I am very much looking forward to. The potential is here - from the financial stability to the magnificent Ricoh Arena - and I am very much looking forward to getting on with the job." Boothroyd, and Assistant Manager Martyn Pert, was sacked as Coventry manager on 14th March 2011 following a run of only one victory in fourteen games that left the Sky Blues just seven points of the relegation zone. First-team coach Steve Harrison and chief scout Andy Thorn were put in temporary charge. Boothroyd revealed his frustration at being relieved of his duties: "I am deeply disappointed to be leaving Coventry City and to be the ninth manager dismissed from the club in 10 years. Last Christmas I took the club to its highest league position for several years and, since then, we have had to endure a period of injuries and suspensions to seven key players, during which time we have played most of the top teams in the league.It is a shame that I have not been given the chance to take the club back up the league table where we were at the turn of the year." Flown from the Nest Watford Boothroyd earns managerial honour Watford boss Adrian Boothroyd has been named as the Championship's manager of the month for February. The Hornets won four of their five league games - beating Sheffield United, Coventry, Brighton and Cardiff, although they were defeated by Leeds. They are now in third place in the table, chasing Sheffield United for the second automatic promotion spot. The other contenders were Iain Dowie of Crystal Palace, Ipswich manager Joe Royle and Leeds boss Kevin Blackwell. BBC Sport (2 March 2006) Boothroyd signs new Watford deal Watford have shown their faith in manager Adrian Boothroyd with an improved new three-year contract, despite their relegation. The improved terms on an existing deal will keep the 36-year-old at Vicarage Road until 2010. Former Leeds' first team coach Boothroyd was appointed Watford boss in March 2005, succeeding Ray Lewington. Boothroyd told the club's website: "I'm fortunate to work with a chairman and board who allow me to do the job." Hornets' chairman Graham Simpson said: "I'm thoroughly delighted we have been able to reward and at the same time secure the services of one of the country's brightest and most prodigious talents. "It's a sign of our intent and how much trust the board has in him that we have reaffirmed our commitment to him ahead of what promises to be a very exciting campaign next season." Boothroyd enhanced his reputation as one of the country's brightest young coaches by saving a struggling Watford side from relegation in his first two months in charge. The following season, he completed his transformation of the club in his first full season in charge by finishing third in the Championship and guiding Watford into the Premiership via the play-offs. Watford clinched their top-flight berth with a 3-0 win over his former employers in the play-off final. He added: "I think loyalty works two ways. I'm thrilled to be committing my immediate future to Watford, a club who I know can do great things." Working on a much smaller budget than many of the clubs around him, Boothroyd faced a difficult task in keeping Watford in the Premiership. Boothroyd added: "I'm a great believer in stability and it's important our thinking goes beyond the short-termism you often see in football. "We have great ambitions for this club and with continuity I only see good things for the future. "This season, the way the fans have behaved towards me and the team has been very humbling. "It's only right we give those people something to shout about once again and I will be working to do that." BBC Sport (8 May 2007) Coventry City On 20 May 2010, Boothroyd was announced as the new manager of Championship side Coventry City F.C.|Coventry City]], succeeding Chris Coleman. His first game in charge was on 7 August, in which Boothroyd led Coventry City to an opening day victory over Portsmouth with both goals from Freddy Eastwood. On 14 March 2011, Boothroyd was sacked by Coventry City after a run of poor results which saw the club win only once in sixteen league games. International career Career statistics Honours Club Individual External links and references *Wikipedia *Soccerbase Category:1971 births Category:Defenders Category:Managers Category:Managers by club Category:Huddersfield Town F.C. players Category:Bristol Rovers F.C. players Category:Heart of Midlothian F.C. players Category:Mansfield Town F.C. players Category:Peterborough United F.C. players Category:Watford F.C. managers Category:Colchester United F.C. managers Category:Coventry City F.C. managers Category:Births by year Category:Norwich City F.C. coaching staff Category:Peterborough United F.C. coaching staff Category:West Bromwich Albion F.C. coaching staff Category:Leeds United A.F.C. coaching staff